


everybody hail to the cantaloupe song

by Friendly_Gayberhood_SpiderMan (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, can be read as friendship or pre-relationship, getting ready for halloween in june
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Friendly_Gayberhood_SpiderMan
Summary: “It’s almost Halloween,” Marius exclaims, a bright smile breaking out across his face.He seems so enthusiastic about it that Courfeyrac is almost loath to say anything, but, “It’s June.”
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Marius Pontmercy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	everybody hail to the cantaloupe song

When Courfeyrac opens the door, he is greeted by the somewhat surprising sight of his harried looking roommate trying and failing to keep hold of approximately five cantaloupes.

“Well Marius,” Courfeyrac starts, leaning against the doorframe. “Why so melancholy?”

“I hate you,” Marius groans. “Help me with these.” He pushes two of the cantaloupes into Courfeyrac’s arms and sweeps into the apartment with the other three.

Courfeyrac follows a second later. He sets the melons down on the nearest table and watches Marius rummage through the mess of pots, pans, and assorted other cooking supplies that perpetually resides in the oven. “Planning on making cantaloupe pie tonight?” he asks as Marius withdraws their only two kitchen knives.

“What? No.” Marius turns to face Courfeyrac. “They’re not for eating.” He waves his hands in the air for emphasis, one of the knives coming dangerously close to his face.

“Then what _are_ they for?” Courfeyrac walks over to Marius, who immediately places a knife in his hand.

“It’s almost Halloween,” Marius exclaims, a bright smile breaking out across his face.

He seems so enthusiastic about it that Courfeyrac is almost loath to say anything, but, “It’s June.”

Marius’ smile doesn’t falter. “It’s almost July.”

“And yet neither of those months count as autumn,” Courfeyrac replies. He’s all for preparing for holidays way ahead of time, but he prefers that at least some leaves have changed color before people start declaring Halloween’s approach. There’s no point in Courfeyrac hanging up fake cobwebs if he can’t do it while drinking a pumpkin spice latte.

“I know that,” Marius says, “But I just wanted to get a head start on it. Since it’s going to be my first Halloween and all.”

“You’ve never celebrated Halloween before?” Courfeyrac gasps. He brings his hands up to his face, wincing as the knife nearly nicks his cheek. “The horror!”

Marius rolls his eyes, gently bumping Courfeyrac with his shoulder. “Well technically not _never_. My aunt used to take me and my cousin trick-or-treating when we were young. My grandfather made her stop though. He said that it would encourage us to pursue a ‘pagan lifestyle’ or something like that.”

Courfeyrac frowns. “The more I hear about your grandfather, the more he sounds like a cartoon villain.”

“That’s obvious,” Marius sighs.

“No seriously,” Courfeyrac continues, “He’s a juggler! A canker-blossom! O God, that I were a man! I would eat his heart in the marketplace.”

“You can’t just mix plays like that,” Marius laughs. “But if you’re done making Shakespeare’s ghost weep-” Courfeyrac mock glares “-the cantaloupes are waiting.”

“Ah yes, the cantaloupes.” Courfeyrac picks up one of them with his free hand. “You never did tell me what they’re for.”

“Well I wanted to carve a jack-o-lantern, but it turns out nowhere’s selling pumpkins yet.” Marius shrugs. “I figured cantaloupes would work instead.”

“And you decided to get five because….”

“Just in case,” Marius says, moving the knife back and forth between his hands. “What if we mess up and need to start over.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to mess up on carving jack-o-lanterns,” Courfeyrac replies, laying the cantaloupe back down and reaching up to ruffle Marius’ hair, “But come on. Let’s get started sometime before Halloween actually rolls around.”

Marius nods and they separate. Courfeyrac hunts down some newspaper to lay on the ground while Marius moves all the melons to a single spot. A few minutes later, they’re settled in front of the couch, scooping out the insides of the cantaloupes while Courfeyrac’s Halloween playlist provides some background music.

“Hey Courfeyrac,” Marius says as he uses a marker to draw a careful triangle near the middle of one melon. “Why do cantaloupes have to plan their weddings in advance?”

“Hmm.” Courfeyrac doesn’t look up from where he’s attempting to cut, or rather stab, out a semicircle. “I don’t know, why do they?0”  
  


“Because they can’t elope.”

Courfeyrac can’t help himself; he throws his head back and laughs, letting his knife fall to the ground. “That’s terrible,” he says, catching sight of Marius’ proud grin.

“It is,” Marius agrees.

And then they’re both laughing, loud and unrestrained. Whether at the joke itself or the inanity of it is unclear. Either way, it’s over a minute before they finally calm down.

“You know what?” Courfeyrac says, returning to his task of crafting the perfect jack-o-lantern. “I think I’m starting to feel the Halloween spirit.” 

Marius beams. His expression brighter than any jack-o-lantern could ever hope to be.

_Scratch that_ , Courfeyrac thinks, finding himself unable to tear his eyes away from Marius’ face, _I’m definitely feeling it_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I only wrote this fic so I could include the pun at the beginning but hear me out. Victor Hugo did the same thing.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @saucy-boy


End file.
